bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Sport Utility Vehicle
' ' Sport Utility Vehicle, also known as The SUV Song is the 14th Silly Songs with Larry. Larry and Miss Achmetha sing of their admiration for each others SUV's, but stuck in their sedentary lifestyles, they can only dream of going off-road and performing daring rescues. Lyrics Larry: I like your car. Miss Achmetha: I like yours too Larry: Is it a Jeep? Miss Achmetha: A Subaru! Larry: I like your tires. Miss Achmetha: You've got nice chrome. Larry: A trailer hitch? Miss Achmetha: Left mine at home. Larry: Oh, your suspension it suspends me over heights I've never known. Miss Achmetha: And your roll bar is to die for, by the way, I like your chrome. Larry: You already said that. Miss Achmetha: Did I? Larry: Yeah. Miss Achmetha: Oh. Both: Oh-oh, you and me in our sport utility vehicles, cruisin' to 7-11 for a bag of Frito Lays! Oh-oh, you and me in our sport utility vehicles! We'll slam into four-wheel drive and pick up a dozen eggs! Larry: And if there ever was a snow, you know! Miss Achmetha: A really, really, deep snow! Larry: And if everyone was stuck but us! Miss Achmetha: We'd be the ones not stuck! Larry: Then we could be the heroes! Miss Achmetha: Oh, we could be the heroes! Both: Yeah, we would be the heroes! Larry: Who would push them and pull them? Miss Achmetha: Push them and pull them? Both: Push them and pull them right out of the snooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow? Miss Achmetha: I like your car. Larry: I like yours too. Miss Achmetha: Periwinkle? Larry: It's baby blue. Miss Achmetha: How's it handle? Larry: Like a dream! Miss Achmetha: How about coffee? Larry: And then ice cream! Both: Oh-oh, you and me in our sport utility vehicles, cruisin' to Dunkin Donuts for a cup of steamin' joe! Oh-oh, you and me in our sport utility vehicles! We'll slam into four-wheel drive for a scoop of rocky road! Miss Achmetha: And if we ever go camping, you know! Larry: Never been, but one day I'll go! Miss Achmetha: And we find a ranger stuck in a ditch! Larry: A nice ranger in a deep ditch! Miss Achmetha: Then we could be the heroes! Larry: Oh, we could be the heroes! Both: Yeah we would be the heroes! Miss Achmetha: Who would push him and pull him? Larry: Push him and pull him? Both: Push him and pull him right out of that diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch? Larry: I like your car. Miss Achmetha: I like yours too. Larry: Is it a Jeep? Both: It's my Sport Utility Vehicle. Fun Facts Explanations *The chrome Miss Achmetha was referring to is a chromium plate. Use as a decorative or protective finish on motor-vehicle fittings and other objects. Trivia *This is the first Silly Song to be animated outside of Big Idea, as well as the first one animated by Jam Filled Toronto. *This is the first Silly Song onward to start the trend of using a new look of the title card and not the original. *This Silly Song was cut on the TBN and Smile airings, although it appears on If I Sang A Silly Song. *This was featured on some international releases of Larry's Lagoon. *The Brazilian dubs replace Subaru with Citroën, likely either because Subaru is not known well in Brazil or to keep the song's flow intact. *The Silly Song was entirely storyboarded by Brian Roberts. Remarks *This is the only Silly Song not to have an announcer, not counting the Audio News Brazilian Portuguese version of the same song and the first version of "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". *It'd be impossible for cars to drive in place without moving themselves, especially if the wheels are spinning. Real World References *Both Jeep and Subaru are both automobile manufacturing companies. *Both Dunkin Donuts and 7-11 are mentioned in the song, in addition to Frito Lays. Gallery Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Stuff Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Rock songs Category:2000s Songs